Spread Your Wings
by Kasumiwolfdemon
Summary: Because it was the very eyes that she cursed that marked her. They marked her for a destiny that she could do nothing about. Michiru!Shinigami MichiruCentric Pairing undecided
1. Fated meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie loan in any way

I just had to wright a story based on Michiru cause Michiru is just so darn cute and their's simply not enough written about her ^.^

note that Michiru is born earlier in this story(which will be revealed why later on)

So before anyone goes off on me for michiru for being ooc, she's being raised differently, the smallest thing can make the largest difference (butterfly effect) so yeah

Also I'll take certain aspects from the anime but there will be some of mine also ( I have also read the manga too)

-----------------------------

Spread Your wings

.....

Nice and wide

......

Till you touch the top

.....

Flying oh so high

.....

In that endless blue sky

-------------

She stood on the edge and stared at the ground below as she complected her decision. There was no going back now, and besides if she did what would she have to go back to. Nothing. No parents. With relatives that were only concerned about her inheritance. This was her only choice, the only way she could escape.

Death

The area was devoid of life for it was late in the night, nothing except for the soft glow of the lanterns. She was glad, she didn't want to cause a stir with her death because that was simply how she was, never wanting to cause a disturbance. Deciding that nothing would come of just standing there, she closed her eyes and let go.

The wind blew around her as she made her descent, the ends of her kimono slightly moving with the wind. She had the feeling of weightlessness, then she felt the hard ground.

.....

.....

Michiru opened her eyes and was met with the image of the tall wooden wall that she had fallen from, and the dusky color of the night sky.

"I'm still alive?" Michiru let out a sigh it seemed that she couldn't even die right, really how hopeless could a person be.

"No, you died," A voice rang out, surprising Michiru she sat up as she caught sight of who had spoken. A tall man stood before her, clothed in entirely black. "but it was necessary, for you wouldn't be able to take up your duties if you were alive"

"My duties?"

-------------

Chika and Sotetsu quickly raised their wepons in case the Shinigami tried to take their heads, their eyes narrowed as the door opened and the same brown haired girl came out. She came up to them seemingly alone.

"ehhh where's the Shinigami?" Chika drawled out rather annoyed, the brown haired girl then opened her hands to show an chibi Shinigami glaring at them. The two quickly sweatdropped.

"Is that really the shinigami that nearly reaped me twice?" The said mentioned Shinigami began Mreeeing in a rather high pitched voice, giving the impression that he could not speak normally. The two began to laugh, as the chibi floated around there heads swinging around his miniature scythe. The two however froze when they heard a voice behind them.

"Stop moving so I can decapitate you two, he says" The two quickly whirled around to be rewarded with the sight of a girl that looked around sotetsu's age. She had long pale lavender hair, and bright green eyes. Though the proximate on her age wasn't certain while she had a youthful look of her skin and voice, she defiantly had the body that many would be envious of. The two were brought out of their 'observations' by the sound of the chibi Shinigami Mreeeing again.

"Really I go out and do the duties for today, and that's the kind of welcome I get when I return?" The girl walked pass them as she gave a sarcastic sigh in the Shinigami's direction.

"Mreee mreeeeeee mre," Whatever he said caused the girl to let out a snort

"Please in that form I think not," This caused the Shinigami to lunge at her though he didn't get far as he was held back by her pointer finger resting on his head. She then seemed to notice the two's presence, her eyes quickly narrowing in on their necks.

"hmmm what are two zombies doing here?" The two froze, wondering how she could tell.

"Mreee mreee mree,"

"Oh, is that so?" She turned to look at the two

"Why should we help you find your friend," her tone was lofty as though discussing the weather with some old friends, Chika frowned at it.

"Someone kidnapped him, arn't you even slightly concerned what they kidnapped him for," Sotetsu's voice rang out being the more calm one. She looked at those she was going to say something until the Shinigami cut her off.

"Mre mree mreeee mree," The girl raised an eyebrow as she regarded the violent eyed chibi, she turned to them again

"hmm, fine we'll help you locate him," The girl with the chibi shinigami in tow, made her way up the stairs with Chika and Sotetsu close behind.

----------------

Chika and Sotetsu were quite irriated, not only did they have to fight through the large numbers of zombies that inhabited the area, they had to go against the 'Doctor' after he merged with his so called perfect golemn which at this moment was absorbing a still living pink haired girl. Shito was passed out near the door, giving them no help making him completely useless. Though they were mesmerized by a flurry of black feathers that seem so swirl around the room, even the Doctor stopped. The golemn girl was removed from the Doctor by slim pale hands, Sotetsu and Chika quickly recovered before the Doctor thus giving them the chance to tear him apart. Finally it seemed that the black feathers fell to the ground and slowly disappeared, they revealed the figure of the girl that had shown them the way, with the golemn girl clutching onto her.

"Hey why did you wait all this time to appear, why didn't you help us earlier," Chika shouted out waving around his sword, the girl raised a thin eyebrow in an mocking fashion

"I said I would show you the way, never promised to help you," A short Mree was heard as Sotetsu and Chika noticed the chibi Shinigami floating above her right shoulder.

"Yeah, you were right," The girl responded to whatever the Shinigami had said, while the golemn girl merely continued to hold onto the taller girl and watch her with a mesmerized look on her face.

"Oi Chika, Shito's starting to wake up," Chika quickly turned around to see Shito's eyelids fluttering, before they opened in an half lidded stare

"Hey Shito wha-" Chika trailed off as he noticed that Shito was staring at the girl was at the moment walking towards them, the younger girl and chibi shingami in tow.

"utsukashi(1) mich-" Shito was cut off as the pale lavender haired girl softly rapped him on top of his head

"You should be sleeping not talking," _Shito-kun _Though the last part was said in a way that none except Shito heard. Though the girl quickly froze as though sensing something as a gunshot rang out. The zombies turned to look as the Doctor's assistant held the smoking gun, with an manical grin on his face and and insane gleam in his eye. Though he was quickly knocked out by Sotetsu their attention was quikly brought back to the area around Shito when they heard the frantic cries of the golemn, the pale lavender haired girl had somehow anticipated where the man was shooting and had put herself infront of the smaller girl, causing the bullet to hit her forearm instead of the pink haired girl's head. The girl was clutching her arm close to her body as her she gritted her teeth, Shito sat there wide eyed with something akin to horror in his eyes, as he watched the blood run down her arm and drip to the floor creating an puddle.

"It's fine little one," The girl spoke softly as she attempted to calm the younger one, but as she went to move towards the door her sight suddenly got blurry and she felt herself stumble and fall to the ground, she felt herself being caught by warm arms before she passed out.

---------------

Pale lids opened slowly to reveal brilliant green eyes framed by dark soft lashes and wisps of pale lavender hair falling above them. She winced when she felt the dull throb of pain in her left arm, it seemed that it had been bandaged in her sleep, she also noticed that someone had changed her clothes, she narrowed her eyes at the thought though it left her when she felt something next to her move. The small golemn girl was cuddled into her side with the even breathing pattern of sleep, her slim fingers clinging tightly to the fabric of the dress that she had been changed into to.

"She never left your side you know," A voice came from the door and she quickly sat up to view them, though regreted her decision when the movement brought a throb of pain.

"You shouldn't move Michiru-chan," Michiru sent an glare towards the ferryman for his use informal speech, which only caused him to give a slight smile as he strode into the room.

"Imagine my suprise when my employes come back with you and injured non the less," He gave a slight pause "It's been quite a while hasn't it,"

"That it has," The noise of coming feet could be heard outside of the open door as the zombies that Michiru had seen earlier along with some new one's came into the room

"Oi ferryman what are you doing here," Chika called out as the rest of the group started to shuffle into the room

"Nothing just checking up on Michiru-chan here," He gave Michiru a quick pat on the head causing her eye to twitch slightly in annoyance before heading past the group of people.

"Your name's Michiru?" A green haired girl asked glancing at her curiously

"Obviously," Michiru gave them all a blank stare before she focused her eyes on Shito who was looking at her deep in thought

"Well then ChiruChiru," Michiru winced at the nickname ," I'm Koyomi and you've already met Chika, Sotetsu and Shito right,"

"Hai" Michiru suddenly rembered something and began to pull back the covers, "Well then I'll be leaving then, thank you for tending my wounds,"

She removed the golemn's hands from her borrowed clothes and slowly lifted herself off the bed in attempt not to irritate her arm further, she might of gotten past them if she hadn't stumbled slightly as she passed Shito, who in attempt to keep her upright had wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet Michiru, you still need some rest," The others looked shocked at the familiar tone that Shito used with her having always heard him refer to everyone else in formal terms. Michiru looked as though she was going to argue but decided against it when she heard the cry of golemn girl as she awoke to find her not there. The pink haired girl quickly made her way over to Michiru as Shito steadied her and removed his arm, and hugged her tightly around her middle.

"I suppose that your not going to leave me are you," The girl merely tightened her arms in response causing Michiru to let out an sigh, "I guess I'll have to give you an name then," The girl loosened herself so that she could stare up at Michiru's face, as she complected what she should call her.

"Sayuri(2), do you like that name?" The pink haired girl smiled and hugged her again, "Sayuri it is then"

---------------

Authors Note:

(1)- beautiful (basically he's saying Beautiful Michiru)

(2)- small lilly _(sa)-small (yuri)-lilly_

So yeah this is a Michiru Shinigami story because frankly it needed to be written,

As for the ferryman and Shito already knowing Michiru shall be explained later and also about

There will be a pairing but won't say yet

also being the next shinigami has hardened her character I mean wouldn't you if you saw thousands of people die?

but yeah I was going to make it longer but it's getting pretty late so I stop it here

Plz review and tell me wht you think


	2. A deal is struck

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie loan in any way

Well I'm back (laughs evily)

**iseenopenguins**: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad u like it ^.^

**Kaori Kuni**: Ahh thanks for reviewing, and it's okay I understand, I'm exactly the same way with the stories that I read =)

**MixedaznChik**: Again thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot to me and I'm glad that you enjoy it

also was it bentos or instant noodles that a-loan gave z-loan, hhmmm it escapes me....

Chapter 2 _A deal is struck_

There was a sense of release as she felt the gravity pull her body down, the wind whistling around her, and the glimpse of the dark sky right before she met the ground,

Then she woke up.

Michiru opened her eyes as the ceiling of her room came into view. She sat up as she moved to get up, the cold floor not bothering her at all as she made her way towards the hallway. She finally had been able to get away from those annoying zombies, though they had put a bit a fight she still left, when they went to sleep, though she had not expected to see Shito there, something that brought up memories. Sayuri had followed her home like a lost puppy and seemed content just to be by Michiru's side. It pained Michiru for it reminded her of the time when she was such a naive person, though her senpai had quickly fixed that.

xxxxFlashBackxxxx

_Michiru stood up in an unbalanced fashion, as she stumbled to keep her self up. The fact that she was panting and exhausted was not helping the matter. Though Zarame coolly looked on seeming slightly impatient waiting for her to get ready again. She looked up, finally gaining her bearings as she smiled at her Senpai._

_"Why are you smiling, I just beat you into the ground without a regret,"_

_"b-because I know that Zarame-Senpai is doing it for my benefit, and I should be thankful," Her smile became wider_

_"Stupid,"_

_"h-huh?"_

_"What a stupid thing to do, being thankful, I don't care about that, in reality you shouldn't be thankful to anyone Michiru, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart it's my duty to make sure that the next Shinigami will be strong enough to take over my duties when my time ends," _

_" h-hai Senpai, gomen," Though it seemed to annoy Zarame further_

_"Don't apologize, and what did I tell you about stuttering," Michiru bowed her head in slight shame before her Senior, causing him to let out an snort_

_"You know, it just be easier if you hated me,...me and everyone else on this planet,"_

_xxxxEndFlashbackxxxx_

And hated him she did, along with most of the world, because it simply made everything easier. Though Michiru was brought out of her musing by a large crashing sound coming from behind a door at the end of the door swung open revealing Bekko though slightly disheveled with a small smile on his face. Coming in and closing the door behind him, he came over to where Michiru stood. Another door opening revealed Sayuri peeking out to see what all the noise was about before she spotted Michiru and Bekko.

"Ne, Michiru-chan I was wondering if you could do me a favor,"

-----------------

1 day later

---------------

Bekko watched the two zombies that stood in front of his desk as they proceeded what he had told them. That they would need to make 10,000,000 yen by the end of the month or their contracts would be ended. Not only that but the fact that they would have to compete with another zombie team who not only had more advanced weapons but also a tracker that could determine the whereabouts of zombies. Something that left them with a great advantage, how where they suppose to measure up to them, when they had trouble finding zombies when there wasn't even a deadline. Even with the help of the other zombies of Z-loan they might still not make it.

"I suggest you pull yourselves together, because they're about to walk in the door," Bekko noticed how both of the boys straightened up and settled their faces into blank expressions. True to his word the door was banged open as three zombies made their way in a short green spiky haired one was carrying some type of instant noodles in his arms, his blue eyes gleeful. A taller boy stood next to him with dark hair that brushed his shoulders and headphones around his neck. And finally, the only female of the team stood taller than the green haired boy but shorter than the black haired one, with long pale pink hair styled in pigtails. It seemed that even at first meeting that the two groups despised each other but then again who could blame them. The trio was followed by Hakka, who gave a exaggerated wave to him. Bekko attempted not to frown but failed, it seemed that Hakka could never even attempt to be serious when needed.

"Ahh this must be the zombies of Z-loan, my how adorable" Hakka cooed at he stared at Chika and Shito, whom both twitched in annoyance

"Greetings Zetto loan, I'm Zen, take these instant noodles because no doubt you'll be using them when you lose" the short green haired boy spoke up dumping the pile of boxes into Chika's arms, which only further seem to infuriate the white haired teen. It looked as though the other two were going to introduce themselves until they were cut off by someone else.

"My my so loud in the morning how annoying," The speaker was revealed as Michiru as she gave a slight yawn as she walked around Alive Loan, it seemed that A-loan was surprised at her sudden arrival, while Shuuji and Toma blinked at her surprise, Zen stared at her a bit pink in the face as he took in her features. She was wearing a dark sleeveless midriff top that clinced below her bust and seemed to float around her torso, mid thigh length shorts in a smokey gray and dark tights that came to above her knees. Shito blinked at her clothing choice, surprised the Michiru that he remembered was more conservative, though that had been quite a long time ago. Hakka seem to go into over drive as he smiled even wider before launching himself at Michiru.

"Michiru-channnnnnnn," Hakka exclaimed mid flight, and it looked as though he was going to make it right before Michiru quickly side stepped, causing Hakka to fall onto the ground.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me," The was a slight twitch in her eye as she regarded Hakka.

"But your too pretty not to Michiru-channnn," Hakka stood up quickly recovering, it looked as though he was going to launch himself at her again before an interruption came

"Ne, Hakka who's this Michiru lady?" Zen asked the question that seemed to be on A-loan's minds

"Ahhh Michiru-chan is an old friend of mine, of course she's also Zarame-san's apprentice," A-loan and Z-loan excluding Bekko and Shito stared out in shock

"A-a-a-prentice?"

"Hai, she's going to be the next Shinigami," Hakka gave out another smile as he watched the zombies faces at the news

"Ne Chiru Chiru the-" Koyomi looked to where Michiru was standing to find that she wasn't there, she was lying on the couch breathing in long even strokes that indicated that she was asleep, the whole room sweat dropped. As though sensing the stares that she was receiving she woke up giving a yawn and quickly noticing the looks on their faces

"What, you were taking forever so I thought I'd take a quick nap," Again the entire room sweat dropped.

"Ahh that reminds me Michiru-channnn,*Michiru twitched* what are you doing here?" Though before Michiru could respond Zarame flew into the room bringing with him a flurry of high pitched Mreees, by the pitch and flurry that they were leased out it seemed as though he was angry.

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep up Zarame-senpai," Michiru didn't even bother him a glance as she sat on the couch, which seem to infuriate him further

"Mreeee Mre Mre Mre Mre Mreeee Mre Mreeeee,"

"Now that's just a mean thing to say Senpai, I might even cry," Though by the tone of her voice it didn't sound like she was going to cry anytime soon, causing the Chibi Shinigami to let out a short Mree that resembled a sigh.

"Could it be that your here to help Z-loan out?"

"Not really, I'm a Shinigami meaning that I'm neutral in the matter, though if it was up to me neither of them would win,"

"Whaaa, why," Chika shouted, Michiru's eye's narrowed as her smile took on a darker appearance

"Because that would mean I'd get to reap all of you, I can see it now, the flash of the scythe, the full white moon bathing everything in a pale white light," Michiru paused before making eye contact with them, her smile growing wider revealing some of her teeth "It would be quite beautiful wouldn't it, to end your lives in such a way that is,"

------Authors Note

And Cut!

lol, I was going to make this longer but I really couldn't see a better way to end the chapter ^.^

I feel really bad cause I said that you were going to find out how Shito and Bekko(kind of explained it? with Hakka) knew Michiru T.T I'm srry but it'll definitely be in the next chapter I promise

ahh I also had to put the Zen crushing on Michiru, because it's so darn cute

though till next time ^.^ Ja ne

plz review .


	3. Reminders of an unpleasant memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie loan in any way

ha ha ha didn't expect me to keep this up huh ^.^

alright here come my responses to your reviews.

T.T GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! It's I've had some writer block and working on other stories and basically life in general

**IceQueenBarbarien**: Ahh thank you very much for your review, and I'm glad that you like the Michiru in this story and I understand about missing the sweet Michirubut don't worry some of her old personality will shine through ^.^ (just have to get to it though lol ^.^;)

**Lady Clark-Weasley of Books**: Again I thank you for your review and I understand about being unsure about Michiru's personality, though like I said to _IceQueenBarbarien _some of her old self will shine through, because I like to envision this new personality of Michiru as somewhat of a safe guard which will be explained in this chapter ^.^

**The Great Pineapple MEKI**: ahh I'm glad that you like it, thank you very much for reviewing and I hope that I continue to write the story in a way that you enjoy ^.^

Chapter 3, _Reminders of an unpleasant memory_

Michiru received a grim satisfaction as she saw the hunting zombies become apprehensive of her, a few looked away not wanting to meet her gaze as she pushed off of the couch and repositioned her self next to the window behind Bekko. This should caution them from wanting to become familiar with her, because in the end the most valuable thing to a human was their lives anyone else be damned. It was simply just better this way, for them and her. No one really seem to want to break the silence that had ensued after she declared she'd rather see them all dead.

"Well now that we've gotten that matter out of the way, I assume that everyone knows the conditions of this competition," Bekko gave a dry cough as his eyes slipped over every one present, who all gave grim nods in acknowledgement, just as Bekko thought that the mood of the room would never be lifted the spiky green hair boy Zen spoke up.

"We'll see you later Z-loan, got zombies to kill," With that Zen threw open the door and proceeded to run down the stairs, the rest of his team not far behind. Chika seem to stand there a somewhat glazed look in his eye before he fully realized what was happening and his temper flared up.

"That damn chibi thinks he'll get the best of me like I'll let him, come on Chika lets go," Chika quickly ran down the stairs also with Shito right behind him as they attempted to over come Alive loan. Hakka, Bekko and Michirumerely gave the scene a single blink before turning to each other. Though unbenounst to Bekko and Hakka Michiru had frozen slightly when she had seen the two leaving as though reminded of sommething.

"We'll I better get going so I'll be ready when my cute little hunters come back," Michiru and Bekko simultaneously twitched

"By the way Hakka where is your location,"

"Why right across from you of course, where else would I set up shop," Bekko's frown became more pronounced and his golden eyes more tired looking

"I see,"

"Well see you later Bekko, Michiru-chan," Hakka gave a quick wave and a wink before he too took his leave from the room, leaving Bekko and Michiru. Michiru turned from the open door to the large window located behind Bekko, looking down into the street below as she moved to a spot right in front of it.

"That certainly went better than I thought," Bekko paused before moving his gaze towards her,"though was that really needed?"

"It was absolutely necessary," Michiru replied back not missing a beat as she watched Alive loan and the Zombie loan teams arguing over something down on the road below. There was a breeze of wind as Michiru opened the window widely, the smell of spring was easily distinguishable.

"Well happy hunting then I guess," Bekko let out a small sigh as Michiru climbed through the window and stood on the edge of the windows outside sill

---------------

"Oi I'm telling you tha-," Chika was cut off when he noticed that Zen or rather as he liked to call him stupid chibi's attention was on something above him, quickly turning around he was rewarded with the sight of Michiru standing on the edge of the window, the ends of her lavender hair moving with the breeze.

"What's Michiru-san doing," A feminine voice questioned, no doubt from that Chibi's pink haired teammate. Chika was about to turn around and begin yelling again when Michiru walked right off of the sill and let gravity take over.

-------------

Michiru always felt a small comfort when falling through the air, the feeling of weightlessness, the wind whipping around you and that second feeling of complete peace though it probably having to do with her death she mused. As she got closer to the ground she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of disappointment, the fall had been far too short for her tastes. Pushing that thought aside Michiru slowed down her decent by manipulating the air currents around her letting her land on the ground with a soft tap.

"What the hell were you doing," Michiru looked up to see the zombies staring wide eyed at her as she dusted non existent dust off of her shorts, before cocking an eyebrow in their direction, before turing to the left and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Oi I sai-"

"I'm leaving," Michiru cut off his statement as she continued to leave, though she froze suddenly as she lifted her head slightly to the sky her eyes slightly glazed."only one with a will huh," Michiru murmured as her expression turned back to normal and she turned around to look at A-loan and Z-loan. "Shall we see who gets their first ne,"

"Oi that's not fair at all we can't sense zombies," Chika retorted refering to Shito and himself

"Senpai if you could be so kind," The chibi Shinigami sent a glare in Michiru's direction before drifting to Chika and Shito, "Just follow him and you'll be find them,'

"Hey why a-,"

"Because even if you can track the zombie you won't be able to kill it before me," Michiru gave a quick smirk before disappearing into a whirl of black feathers

"Ahhh damn it," Chika cursed before quickly following after the chibi that had started to leave

-------------------

Chika gave a shout of glee as he caught sight of the zombie that was making it's way to a rather large and wide dead end alley, with A-loan right next to them they increased their pace flying into the alley at neck breaking speeds only for the opening to close leaving both teams trapped. It seemed that the zombie they had been chasing had led them to a trap.

"Ne Nina put up the force field," A female zombie stood forward her hands glowing a faint blue before the teams felt weaker hardly able to summon their weapons. " You might as well give up because in a few more minutes Nina will have sucked out all of your energy," It was true they could all feel the energy ebbing away their weapons going along with it when abruptly the pressure that had come with Nina's ability seem to vanish as she was kicked away.

"Ehh should of known that you guys wouldn't be able to take care of yourselves," The person who had done the kicking was revealed to be Michiru though the reunion was cut short as one of the zombies lunged at her with some sort of short blade. Quickly evading the metal she gave a quick knee to the gut then kicked out her way another one charged at her as they exchanged a few blows Michiru fluidly dodged each hit before landing a powerful strike to the sternum, then sent the last one flying to the ground with a quick kick to the back. Turning her back on the zombie and the hunter zombies she made her way to the other two zombies. Seemly unaware of the zombie behind her getting up and attempting to attack her from behind. Just about as Zen was going warn her, Michirusuddenly spun around a gave a strong kick to the zombies face sending it straight into the wall with a crack.

"Wait your turn," She ordered before turning her attention back to the other two, A and Z-loan could feel a crackle of power as Michiru's hand glowed a dark color and with a quick flick of her wrist the three zombies were finished off. Michiru raised her left hand into the sky and seemed to be mutturing something under her breath before her hand seem to glow even more and the souls of the zombies twisted around her as they floated to the sky.

"Guidiance complete," Casting the sky a brief glance, Michiru turned around and gave a quick sigh before making her way over to the worn down hunters.

--------

"So both teams failed ehh," Bekko gave them all a sweeping glance before closing his eyes as he awaited the out burst that was sure to come

"And to have poor Michiru-chan save you," Hakka gave a dramatic sigh before turning to Michiru ," ahhh Michiru-channnn how kind of you to save them also," Hakka jumped forward arms open in attempt to hug her before she quickly side stepped away.

"I only did it because those zombies needed to be guided, I saving them just resulted from the process," Michiru frowned sending a small glare towards Hakka who seemed to be oblivious of it

"Still yo-,"Hakka was cut of as Michiru swiftly turned around and walked towards the door

"I'm leaving, I've already done my job here and it's late, goodbye," The door closed quickly behind her as the occupants of the room shared a look of confusion.

---------

The frown on Michiru's face grew as she made it back to her residence, Zarame floating behind her unusually silent. He gave a quick side glance at Michiru's expression before letting out an sigh.

"Michiru you should really stop thinking about that guy," Zarame's deep voice resounded through her head, flinching at the words. She bit down on her lip as something flashed in her eyes. "Isn't it enough that you keep that thing around, you don't have to be around that boy all the time,"

"I have no choice senpai no matter what I do he's involved with this world,"

"Still think it's odd though, how much he resembles him though not completely so,"

"Yeah odd," Michiru murmured as they began to walk down the stairs. Michiru and Zarame separated as she made her way into her bedroom, it's contents being an array of black and silver gray. In front of the wall adjacent to her bed stood a black dresser with an mirror attached to it. The top or "counter" of the low dresser was bare save for a hair brush and a silver jewelry box adorned with a raised black feather adorning the lid.

Michiru touched the jewelry box before her eyes hardened and she flipped it open. Inside rested a ornamental hair pin that had violets dangling from one end. By the styling of the hair piece it was obvious that it was quite old though very well cared for. Clutching the ornament to her hand Michiru curled up on her bed closing her eyes as a memory from long ago rised to the surface.

xxFlashBackxx

_The village was alit with lanterns as the festival marched into the night, people walked around laughing and having great times, young couples walked by hands intertwined and soft smiles on their faces. A girl in her late teens stood to the side of the walkway that festival goers walked on clad in a deep blue yukuta that seemed to make her brilliant green eyes glow along with her long lavender hair. She glanced back and forth as she looked for him, her bottom lip was turned in as she gently bit down on it, worry was clearly shown in her eyes. Her grip visibly tightened around the handel of her Uchiwa fan that was decorated with plum petals._

_"There you are Mi-koi," Michiru gave a quick jump when a deep voice spoke behind her, she whirled around to meet laughing cerulean eyes ,"A little jumpy I see," The look in his eyes seem to intensify as the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk, Michiru met his look with a huff as she puffed out her cheeks in anger that wasn't really there in the first place._

_"Y-you scared me, besides you said you'd be here earlier," Her cheeks were dusted with a faint pink as his smirk got even wider_

_"Ahh but your so cute when your mad Mi-koi," He gave a quick wink darkening the color on her cheeks, causing him to let out an amused chuckle. "Shall we go then," He held out his hand which Michiru took glancing down onto the ground as she willed her face to stop burning, though the warmth that came when his hand enveloped hers did nothing to help the matter. As they made their way done the path Michiru glanced from stall to stall each showing something different to pull people in. As they walked by a jewelry stall a hair pin that was adorned by hanging violets from one end the purple blue of the flowers catching her eye before they moved on._

_-----------_

_Michiru was sitting patiently on the hill as she awaited his return, he had gone off saying that he needed to take care of something. She raised her head to glance at the stars that seemed exceptionally bright tonight twinkled above. Michiru's eyes softened as she imagined her self floating within the sky amoungst the stars._

_"Thinking about me hmm," For the second time that night Michiru jumped when her eyes focused on his amused face leaning above hers with blue eyes and black spiky hair. He took her silence as an answer before he sat himself on her left a small package resting his his left hand hidden from her view. "what are you staring at?" Michiru flushed at his attention before resting her eyes on the ground before moving them to the sky once more,"_

_"The stars,"_

_"What for? their the same stars that shine in the sky every night," Michiru frowned slightly but didn't remove her eyes from the sky _

_"I like to think that the stars are the final resting place of those who leave this world, A monument for those whose times are over and a way for them to watch over their friends and families, a way for people to protect their loves ones and to join them when they too leave." _

_"Monuments huh,"_

_"Yes, stars are such beautiful things it's hard to believe that they do not serve such purpose, but they are so under appreciated perhaps if they only lit the sky every thousand years people would appreciate them, to be glad that they get to witness their ethereal beauty. They should be appreciated in such away every night that they are visible,"_

_"I guess, though you are much more beautiful than a star," Michiru flushed as she brought her eyes back to the ground, she felt so embarrassed having rambled on. She blinked in surprise as she found a small package placed into her hand, glancing up as him in surprise he motioned her to open it. Carefulling removing the wrapping she opened it up to find the hair pin adorned with violets._

_"I saw you looking at it so I thought that you might like it," Michiru's blush darkened as she softly took the ornament from her hand and placed it in her hair. __"Perhaps they should of named you Sumire for you hair," _

_"Violets a-are blue not purple,"_

_"ehh they look purple to me," Michiru let out a sigh knowing that arguing would be pointless and decided to change the topic_

_"W-when will you be leaving," Michiru bit down gently on her lip as she glanced at him from the corners of her eyes_

_"In a couple days," He paused before smiling, " But don't worry Mi-koi I'll come back for you," His voice had lost its laughter at the end and had softened, his hand reached out and cupped her cheek, moving her face to his. As he leaned forward Michiru's lashes fluttered as she slowly closed her eyes, their faces were half shadowed by the fireworks that were shooting into the sky behind them._

_Unknown at that time 6 months later Michiru would commit suicide_

_XXFlashBackXX_

Michiru clenched her eyes closed, as she willed the memory away it hurt to think about that happy moment and yet she never wanted to forget it. Her body relaxed as she entered slumber and his name was murmured from her lips.

"Kouta,"

----------------

Well that came out a bit longer than I thought...

I hope that explains that Michiru isn't as cold as she comes off and sort of explains the reasons that she is the way she is

as for who Kouta looks like I'll let you guys guess and we'll see who gets it

anyway enjoy and a preview of next chapter we get to see a bit of Shito's memory *cough*of michiru*cough* and possibly some fake shinigami appearances hmmm -.^

any way please review ^.^


	4. A strange friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie loan in any way

ha ha ha didn't expect me to keep this up huh ^.^ lol

* * *

Chapter 4, A strange friendship

Shito quickly closed his door behind him in order to block out chika's rather annoying rant of the evening, it really hadn't gotten out of hand until the Chibi Shinigami had flown in the open window of the kitchen with some kind of letter grasped in his rather small hands before floating around the room before seemly deciding to lay it down on the table it having no certain person to go to. When Chika went to reach for the letter in his usual brash way he was quickly deterred from it when Zarame whipped out a miniature of his scythe and started stabbing his hand with it repeatedly. Though it was amusing for Chika to get punished for his rashness the loud shrieks of protest that he made weren't at all. He had taken a quick glance at the letter to notice that it was adorned with the name Bekko in small lettering.

"Bekko doesn't live here Zarame-san, it would be best just to leave it at his office," the chibi narrowed his eyes into what Shito presumed was a glare before letting out a defiant mreee and disappearing out of the window with the letter in tow. Which unfortunately for Shito's ears had led to a long and rather loud rant from Chika about the whole thing which had forced him into the solace of his room. A quick glance around showed everything was in place, each Betty doll pristine organized and cleaned.

Glancing around quickly, Shito strode towards a wooden chest that rested at the foot of his bed, with a quick flip of the lock he raised the lid slowly as not to disturb the dust that lay inside. At first glance what was contained within was not very noteworthy, a red blanket the material unidentifiable consumed almost all of the space that the trunk provided. Though, If one were to look closely at said blanket they would notice that it seemed to be rather lumpy around the middle of it.

Shito gingerly peeled back part of the blanket revealing a doll of pale china nestled within it's soft folds. Acting as though even a single feather's touch could shatter the entire thing he lifted the antique looking doll from the confines of the red blanket. Within his hands Shito held the very first doll that he had ever own within his long existence, however, unlike the other dolls that currently occupied his room this one was not a Betty doll.

This doll was painted in such a way that it was quite obvious that it was quite old; from another era. The doll made of china with it's flawless milky white skin was adorned in an cerulean blue kimonio that had been decorated with small petals of some flower. However, these petals had been made with the up most care, for if one looked closely enough one could see that they were hand stitched; in scale with the small kimono.

The pale unchanging painted face stared back at him with it's unreal red lips, and intense dark green eyes framed and lined with black lashes. The doll's midnight black hair was arranged into a somewhat side bun right above it's left ear. A metal hair pin kept in place also acting as an ornament for the hair. Memories from long ago rose to the surface, their images swirling and twisting before his eyes, the doll being the catalyst.

_--------_

_He slipped quietly around the corner of the building as not to alert the people of his absence or rather his lack of one. Toho had gone into a meeting with some person who was clothed in entirely black with wild red purple hair. He had no wish to know what they were discussing, no doubt some new horrible torture to measure the limits of himself. The people within the compound kept their distance from him as usual, the quick fearful glances that they sent his way had not changed in the slightest since news of what he was had reached their ears. _

_Pulling on a blank face he strode past a the wall enclosing the compound ignoring the stares as he made his way to the pond that served to calm himself. Although, the pond its self was man-made it did nothing to deter the beauty that it held. It's placid waters surrounded by aged rock and plant were the most calming thing that Shito had ever come into contact with. The mere thought of seeing his pond had already started to wash away the raw emotion that had begun to wield it's head within him, however, the calm that had started to settle in left him as he walked the last bend to the pond and saw a figure standing next to it._

_Shito paused as he stared at the figure that stood next the pond, their back was to him making it impossible to discern who it was. He debated whether as to continue onto his pond or to turn around and walk back to the village. The faint image of Toho's never ending smiling face floating before his sight made the decision for him, he would continue on. As he too came to the edge of the pond, the person also stood near had not moved at all. They made no attempts at conversation something that Shito was appreciative for. After a time Shito glanced over to the other occupant to try to access who they were and could easily tell that they were not from this area. Although at this time the compound was residing in Japan they all still proudly wore the traditional Chinese chenogram of which he also wore. _

_This person wore a blue kimono that gave off the impression of airiness with pale blue and creme white. Shito was reminded of the days in which the sky was a brilliant blue with a few clouds within it as only to serve the purpose of contrasting the sky with it's pale white confines of itself. The shock however was with the person's hair, it was the strangest color that he had ever witnessed. __They had soft lavender hair, however, the styling of it was what caused most of the shock. The person whom he had identified as a female wore her hair down with no adornments, her long hair brushing her lower back, when to his knowledge it was expected of all women to wear their hair up in some way or another when they reached adulthood. Something he judged by her height she had already reached. _

_As though as she felt his eyes upon her she brought her gaze from the pond to him, revealing her eyes to be a bright green. __She seemed to stare at him with something akin to boredness, as though she had seen much more than her physical appearance signified. As she completely turned towards him he felt warmth flood his cheeks and averted his eyes from her with the realization that he had been staring at her the entire time._

_"Hello," A musical voice rang out causing Shito to blink in surprise and to bring his gaze back to the woman who had spoken,"You know when someone says Hello your suppose to say it also, Tsubaki-san," His cheeks heated up at the teasing tone that rung within the woman's voice but he froze when he realized that she had knew his name_

_"How do you know my name? I've never met you before," The woman opposite of him merely gave a small smile before turning and beginning to walk away_

_"You'll find out soon enough Tsubaki-san,"_

_"Wait," Shito called out towards the woman as he attempted to find out how she knew him but she was suddenly gone. He was now alone at the pond as he wanted but now it felt empty without the presence of that woman_

_---------_

Their first meeting had been an odd one, or at least in his standards. He later learned that woman was named Kita Michiru and was travelling with the purple red haired man whom he was informed was named Zarame, the same one he had seen talking to Toho. It had been strange talking to someone who was actually older than he was and also did not age. Though, it was also soul lifting to find that he was not alone, although it may of been for different reasons it mattered not to him. It gave him a sort of peace whenever he spent time with her, she had even been kind enough to give him a gift. It was an china doll dressed in a traditional kimono, something to remind him of the time they had together he supposed. But after Zarame and Michiru had left, the peace was gone, he reverted to his old habits and only a glimpse of happiness could be seen when he gazed upon that doll.

* * *

Shiba gave a sigh of disappointment at the lack of activity of the day. It was rather boring to simply stand upon the roof top and watch the insignificant people walk below carrying on with their unimportant meaningless lives. Perhaps he was being a bit harsh but it didn't matter it was not as though alive enough to care, in actuality he wasn't alive at all. He had thrown his life away in the same way he had thrown himself off of that roof simply because their was nothing of interest left. Even the fact of being a zombie and fake shinigami had started to loose the mystery, that is until the news of what occured with Doctor death.

He had been surprised to learn that the Shinigami had an apprenctice, though he had always wondered how as Shinigami was chosen for the duty of passing souls from this world to the next. He had been suprsied at the lack of worry that Hakka had shown when the news had been shared, but Hakka merely explained that the Shinigami and his apprentice were neutral and only interfered because of the large amount of zombies that had been at the vicinity.

He understood that the next Shinigami was to be a woman, though he was told she was much older than she appeared and that underestimating her would be disastrous. He was also oddly anxious to make contact with the apprentice, wanting to experience the powers of a real Shinigami that he hadn't been able to see with the Shinigami he had stolen the core from. He was hoping to meet the object of his interest very soon, yes Kita Michiru was an enigma that he simply needed to solve.

* * *

Michiru walked down the aisle with Sayuri faithfully trailing after her as she glanced back and forth as though observing the world for the first time. After searching through the entire building that they resided in and only coming up with one serviceable dress for the girl, she had decided that they needed to go shopping. Since she was taking care of Sayuri she would simply not allow the girl to be any less than pristine since people would associate her with Michiru.

It was odd to be in the presence with another for this amount of time, something she hadn't done with anyone for awhile let alone a female. She never really thought about the chronic loneliness that had permeated in her existence after her death, sure there had been moments where she had met someone new. Like the time that she had met Shito but as usual she and senpai would have to move on following the news of some zombie wreaking havoc.

Michiru was pulled out of her thoughts by the tugging of the flowing knee high skirt she had worn today. Glancing down she saw Sayuri with her hand fisted in the fabric as she pointed towards something to the left of them.

"Would you like to go look at those dresses?" Sayuri smiled and gave a large nod as they walked towards the section

"A-arigatou, M-michi-iru," The small girl stuttered out as she attempted to speak, something she had begun to learn. Michiru gave a slight nod of acknowledgement towards her attempt and gave a small sigh as they came to the seemingly never ending racks of clothes.

* * *

The man gave a smile as the blue and yellow had mixed to become the exact shade of green that he had needed to complete the portrait. He had been meticulous with this one, it had to be nothing but perfect for it was the first of many that would be revealed to the subject of the painting. Whom he had finally found after all those years of searching through all of japan, though he had yet to make contact with them.

Very soon every thing would be in place and the plan could begin. As soon as the painting dried he would send i off to the predeterimined location and wait for it to be found. As though in a daze, the man reached out and ran his hand down the dried part of the subject in a loving manner. Soon there would be no more need for secrecy hiding within the shadows, soon they would have their reunion.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay so I attempted to flesh out some characters in a way (mostly shito) and I kinda guess foreshadow at the upcoming action of the next chapter lol

A cookie for whoever guess the last pov came from ^.^

on another note I was going to write a longer chapter but after the last pov I was felt as though adding anything else just would of felt weird to me I guess

As you can see I haven't forgotten about Sayuri and don't worry she'll have a larger part within the next chapter *mumble* _or two_

Also if anyone noticed that I left fake shinigami uncaped it was for a reason lol

So tell me what you thought about the chapter your Likes? Dislikes? Advice for my writing?


End file.
